Height-adjustable tables or workstations are very popular and commonly used in offices. Height-adjustable tables allow a user to raise or lower their own individual work surface, independent of other workers, so they can sit or stand while working. This flexibility gives the user the ability to shift their work environment around the task or operation at hand in an effort to minimize fatigue and/or discomfort throughout the day. Since a typical height-adjustable table can be adjusted vertically between 21 and 48 inches off the floor, it is difficult to provide desktop power receptacles in a manner that is acceptable to the end user. If a standard desktop electrical power receptacle device is plugged into an electrical receptacle at the floor and has sufficient power cord length to reach the highest position of the height-adjustable table, the power cord will pool on the floor when the height-adjustable table is lowered. Conversely, if the power cord is made short enough so as not fall on the floor when the table is lowered, the power cord will not be long enough to allow the height-adjustable table to be raised to maximum height. Typically, in a work environment, there is a plurality of height-adjustable tables wherein each height-adjustable table has its own electrical power receptacle device. Each power receptacle device is plugged into an electrical power receptacle in the floor. When a large number of height-adjustable tables are used, there will necessarily be a large number of corresponding power cords on the floor. Furthermore, there may not be a sufficient number of electrical power receptacles in the floor. Such a scenario typically results in the users using extension cords or multi-receptacle converters that plug into a receptacle and allow a user to plug in multiple devices. However, such practices can create dangerous and unsafe working conditions. Another disadvantage of prior art height-adjustable tables is that the power cords, which are plugged into electrical power receptacles in the floor and electrically connected to the power receptacles on the height-adjustable table, prevent the height-adjustable tables from being re-positioned to another location within the office space.